Tail
by Blackbird Snow
Summary: G1, Slash. Brawl has a makeout session with someone.


I've been needing to write something to get the brain juices flowing and I've been wanting to write something with these two, so here's my opportunity. It's short, but I like this pairing. I'm tempted to do more with them. :)

It's rated for a reason. And I don't own anything.

What is this "plot" thing you speak of?

* * *

Brawl remembered when he first found an interest in this mech, when he had thought himself mad in the logic centers. The Constructicon was not one of the more popular Decepticons, and was even downright repulsive to some, but too long had he been locked up in a tiny little containment box and for too long had Brawl wished to feel alive again. There was something about the way this mech moved when Brawl saw him passing in the halls, the way he acted. He was built lighter than the Combaticon, indicating his purpose was something other than direct combat on the frontlines, which made him weaker than the tank. Brawl could take him with ease, alone in a hallway or storage area when no others were around. The worst that could happen would be that the mech's gestalt mates would gang up on him, but then again, Brawl had his own teammates as well.

Brawl had underestimated the smaller mech.

As soon as Brawl had him on the floor of the storage room, the other just as quickly reciprocated the same attentions the tank was giving. Maybe the Constructicon ironically had a crush on him or was just as desperate for interaction as he was, whatever the case, Brawl didn't really care. It had made things easier for him at that time. But, looking back on it later made him wonder if he should have stopped the whole thing right then and there.

Because Brawl soon found himself addicted to the little thing.

Another duty-free night, another chance to lock themselves in Brawl's personal quarters. The tank threw the other on his recharge berth, nearly crushing him as he climbed on top of him. Their faces were no longer a secret to each other. Brawl's lips locked onto the hot mouth of the green and purple mech, both their features for once exposed from behind the usual face masks. The way the Constructicon slithered underneath him like a snake under leaves left Brawl's spark fluttering eagerly about in its chamber, wanting much more than what he had so far. Brawl let his hands explore the other's frame, daring to trespass under sensitive plating and prod even more sensitive wiring.

The other moaned beneath him at the touches, breaking their kiss momentarily as he breathed out the hot air caught in his vents. Brawl moved his mouth elsewhere, down the mech's neck, biting gently on the cables there. He felt control over the Constructicon, pressing into him harder with his own body and taking pleasure in the sounds that escaped the mech's mouth while he was dominated. Brawl knew he was only deluding himself though. It was always the same thing between them. The smaller mech let him have power over his body for a few beautiful moments - and then without warning would take it away, sometimes faster than Brawl could process.

"Ahh!" Just like now. Brawl hadn't been expecting that from Scavenger yet. The Constructicon had dug his fingers into the other's hip plating while simultaneously biting his neck and wrapping his tail tightly around one of his legs, giving just enough pressure to create pleasure through a little pain. The sudden sensory surge had made the tank cry out. Brawl fought to keep his control over him, digging deeper into his sensitive wiring.

Brawl was well-named. He was strong. He could take down mechs much larger than himself all on his own, even if he was outnumbered. He made sure the Constructicon knew his strength when he tackled him for the first time many, many cycles ago. But Scavenger also made sure Brawl knew that he had his own unique strength when it came to interfacing, and it would always bring Brawl to his knees every time. Damn that tail. It's what had won Brawl over to Scavenger's affections and it's what kept him coming back for more. No one else could do the things the Constructicon did. He had never suspected that Scavenger's extra limb could be so useful.

Brawl shuddered as said limb uncoiled from its previous grip and snaked between his legs, softly running against his inner thighs. Scavenger wrapped an arm around his neck, bringing him down and kissing him on the mouth again. Brawl groaned. He was quickly feeling himself melting from the pleasure. He would soon become a pile of submissive goo, a far cry from what he was supposed to be. Scavenger could drive him wherever he wanted, he was in control now. His tail slithered around the tank's legs and waist, working together with his other limbs to mercilessly assault the bigger mech's body. He ran it over Brawl's interface port in a painstakingly slow manner, teasing him and nearly sending him into overload with just the simple motion.

Brawl gained enough control over himself to look Scavenger in the optics, the bright blood red light of the mech under him meeting his own tangerine ones. Brawl gazed at him for a few seconds, feeling his tail wind between his thighs as if it had a mind of its own. For a small moment, all the rest of Scavenger was still, until he reached up and caught the Combaticon's mouth with his once more.

Brawl felt the hips below him rise to meet his own, and he began a rhythm that moved like the waves so far above them. He fell into the blissful embrace, feeling the other's tail wrap tightly around his leg, the teeth of Scavenger's shovel lovingly scraping and biting into his shin plating.

_End._


End file.
